User blog:A.LITTLE.BIT.OF.SUNSHINE!/The Curious Case of The Second Studio Album.
''T H E C U R I O U S C A S E O F T H E S E C O N D S T U D I O A L B U M 'Melanie Martinez' is an American recording artist, singer and songwriter who was born on ''April 28, 1995. She's profoundly favourable when it comes to expanding her emotions as well as her creativity in her records, which remarkably shows in her unpublished works, extended plays and studio albums. Her (dare I say "latest") full length record,' ''Cry Baby 'and it's 'deluxe edition, was released on ''August 14, 2015 ''and instantly became admired by her devoted followers, naturally. However, to understand the latest controversy among the community, we must come to a certain conclusion about her latest record and it's musical quality. In order to successfully analyse ''Cry Baby, we must look at the vocal, instrumental and narrative quality throughout the full record. Now, there is no doubt in my mind that ''Melanie Martinez ''is a exceedingly gifted singer and songwriter. Her unique vocal ability can almost instantly hook first time spectator. The instrumentals on each track give off an alternative sound, where ''Melanie ''experiments with different tones and inotations to insinuate a kind of vulnerable and innocent harmony. ''Melanie ''herself even experiments with this type of'' "vulnerable"'' style vocally, especially on certain tracks such as ''"Training Wheels" ''and''' "Soap", 'which are the softer cuts on the record. We must note, however, that sadistic ballads aren't the most common type of experimental style on the album. Songs such as '"Mad Hatter" 'use a more hyper and trap kind of beat which makes the closing song rather unique than the other studio albums charting. Nonetheless, when the subject of the album's narrative slides it's way into conversation, I can come to the conclusion that it's quite poor. On the record, the tracks are supposed to swegway into eachother in order to create an inventive storyline, however, the album doesn't give off that impression. Because of the fact that each song has a clearly crafted format to it, the storyline of the album can only make sense when you concentrate on each one for a long period of time and consider how it all fits together. As a whole (even including the mini-story book which is exclusive to the CD and digital booklet versions of '''Cry Baby), the story is very lazily written and lacks the certain emotional bearing that Melanie ''was trying to convince her audience to pay attention to, however this is in my opinion. Personally, what I am trying to get across to you, the reader, is that the album isn't the masterpiece that critics, nor her fans, give it credit for. Why exactly does this have any bearing to the controversy as of recent? Well, due to the fact that ''Melanie's latest studio record was ''"a jarring, affecting record that will stick with you days after listening." [ - Allan Raible at ABC News ], it's almost obvious that a project that recieved such high critical reception would attract a large number of fans to request a sequel. Of course, these types of fans weren't present in 2015 (the year that the first studio album was released), however they slowly started accumilating slowly, but surely. As of now'', '(04/11/17) the greediness and the impatience of her large gathering of followers have hit its highest peak. People (mostly underage children) are defending '''Melanie Martinez's ''poor music decisions and digging up as much irrelevant information as possible in order to prove that they're indeed right. I am here today to discover the truth and to explain why Melanie Martinez's music decisions are indeed poor, picking apart every argument and debunking that argument in any way that I can. The first argument that people seem to use fairly regularly is:'' "Melanie doesn't need to give us ANYTHING. She gave us enough. She doesn't go on Social Media a lot and she is a HUMAN and she actually has a LIFE" [ - AshleyTheCryBaby ]. Now, as a recording artist, 'Melanie Martinez 'is obligated to release new material to the public and how long it takes is absolutely irrelevant. She ''needs ''to give us new material, whether she likes it or not. Secondly, the reason why she is "taking a break" from social media isn't because of the fact that she "has a life", it's because she's currently filming and editing a feature production (of which we didn't ask for) and relaxing her vocals. Now, rebelling against 'Melanie 'when she's currently trying to push out new content for her fans may sound selfish and unapologetic, however, it has been three years since the release of 'Cry Baby 'and two years since the release of the Christmas single '"Gingerbread Man". Since then, Melanie 'had disappeared into a cloud of smoke and tried to finish all of the music videos for the rest of her project, but let me explain, yet again, that we never asked for the music videos either. They weren't high in demand. If she had scrapped finishing all of the music videos, the fans would have owned the second studio album an exceedingly long time ago. Dare I suggest, the film and the second studio album.' Melanie's' 'following weren't actively going out of their way to request her for thirteen individual music videos, thus making the fans happy by handing them new content, merch, even a feature length film if she was so determined to get her ideas onto the big screen. So, may I ask, what was the point of filming the music videos? People need to understand that the fans aren't demanding for the record, they're demanding for information on the record. Melanie has neglected to tell anyone the details regarding her current project and that's the exact reason as to why her fans aren't impressed with her music decisions. She has been touring as well as filming the remainder of her music videos as well as recording her new album as well as filming the motion picture to go along with it. It's all a very sloppy process where Melanie hasn't concerned her fans at all. Sure, she might be planning new material for her fans at the moment, but the lack of attention that she's been showing to her fans is inexcusable. They have the right to know about what's currently being worked on, and that's the exact reason why her fans have eventually left and moved onto other artists.'' '' ' Another argument made by another user states: ''"Also, the part where people are saying she owes a lot I can only say this really, she doesn't owe us really much or anything at all. The best evidence to why people are aying this is because we funded the dollhouse video, we got crybaby platinum, and we got her where she is now. Now, those claims are true but that doesn't mean she has to drop an album right now because of it" [ - Infront ]. ''In a way, I can agree with a lot of what this person is stating. However, as I've said before, her large gathering of fans aren't moody because of the fact that she hasn't released the album after three years of the last (even though that they are valid in saying that), they're moody because 'Melanie 'has left them stranded with nothing to do. Granted, she has published some newly produced, sh**ty, carbon copy merchandice to buy that no one asked for, however that's another reason as to why she owes them more content {or at least information regarding that said content). Them, as the fans, pay her to do her job. Her job is to release music for them to listen to. She is earning money from people asking her to release more content. If she isn't doing her job appropriately, then she's going to loose money and well respected fans who 'P A Y 'for her music. As fans, they give her publicity, support and 'M O N E Y. If she wasn't acquiring money from her job, then she simply couldn't continue as a recording artist. If you'd rather decide to refuse my accusations, then let me give you an example''. When Victoria Justice'', the main actress from an exceedingly prominent tv series, '''Victorious, released her first (and only) promotional single "Gold" ''in 2013, it earned horrifyingly bad sales, because of that, she was forced to leave her label. Her fans had to give ''Victoria her music career, and if Melanie's ''fans didn't vote for her on ''The Voice, then she wouldn't have even released Cry Baby. Her fans pay for music, not merchandice and not for music videos. The final argument of which I am going to debunk is as quoted: "sure we didn't ask for a movie but she wanted to make a movie. SHE wanted to, not the fanbase, SHE wanted to. This is exacly what im talking about when i say the fanbase is trying to control her actions" [ - Infront ]. ''Now, it's amazingly clear that this is a foolish argument, mostly because without the fanbase (who are ''"controlling her actions") she wouldn't even have the budget to create a feature length film. The fans funded the Dollhouse Music Video, '''''if they didn't and if no one payed attention to her musical ability at all then she would fade away into inobscurity. Because the fans pay money for her to put out music, they have every right to control her actions. I apologise for being so vulgar, however it's very much true. Melanie '''''can create whatever she wants, but the fans didn't ask for a film. She's ignoring the very beings who made her dream career a reality and because of this, they have every right to demand certain performances off of her. That's a fact. Hopefully, this attempt to clear up all of the controversy in the community will appear to be affective. If anyone wants to argue with the points that I've made in this blog post, then you're more than welcome to. For now... *sips tea*. '' '' Category:Blog posts